


Noobs

by 1ittleblackdress



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: M/M, and sucks at it, void plays cod
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 10:51:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3117434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1ittleblackdress/pseuds/1ittleblackdress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Void plays Call of Duty, and sucks at it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noobs

No huffed, waiting for the screen to load. Stiles was sprawled out on the floor next to him, a slice of pizza half way out of his mouth. How could he have wanted to possess him? He's like a piece of wet tissue. Or wet socks. Since No had started wearing them, he'd realised that when they get wet, they suck so bad. All of a sudden the screen changed to a man in army attire holding an AK47. No looked at Stiles in desperation. "What do I do?" He whispered, hoping none of the other players could hear him through the microphone. Stiles rolled his eyes.

"Kill." He said simply, scrolling through whatever it was that was on his phone. No nodded in deep thought.

"I'm good at that." He said to reassure himself, turning back to the TV. He pushed the little nozzle forward, and the man started to move.

"Oh, please. You get the oni to do all the heavy lifting. You're just a big softie." Stiles muttered. No just growled, too busy trying to work out how to run to make a sarcastic comment. Suddenly the screen went grey before reloading to his original position. "What happened?" He whined, offended. _I shot you, jackass_  came through the headphones. No snarled, this time running to take cover behind a wall.

\----

"That was lag, you piece of shit! You're the noob, not me. I'm fucking centuries years old." No yelled into the headphones. Stiles had stopped caring about the game now, too engrossed in reading the destiel fanfiction on his phone. The TV continued to go grey, almost instantly after the other. Stiles was pretty sure No was actually crying, but didn't pay any attention. But the 18th cry of despair from No pissed Stiles off. "Look, dude. Do you want to just play Super Mario Kart? You can be Princess Peach again. It's a sacrafice I'm willing to make." He offered, rolling his eyes. No just snapped his head around to him. "No." He growled, his cheeks stained with tears. "In my day, chess was a game! Ever heard of that Stiles? Chess? This shit is no game!" He wailed, flapping his arms about. Stiles could hear the other guys laughing at him through the headphones, making him bite his lip trying not to laugh. No saw his smile, though, and that was just the cherry on top of the big bullshit cake. He threw the controller to the floor and stood up, tripping over in the wires. Stiles just closed his eyes and prayed to god he wouldn't burst out laughing. "Fucking noobs." He heard No mutter, stomping upstairs.


End file.
